Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-24326730-20170816233640
featuring Cap Matey my love :3 Melissa blickte Bridget starr an, ja fast schon durch sie hindurch. "Es heißt nicht, dass sie tot sind. Aber es ist wahrscheinlich. Und selbst wenn sie leben: Können wir irgendetwas tun um ihnen zu helfen? Nein. Wir sollten uns um die Seelen kümmern." "Damn. Das war kalt. Aber verstehe. Links, rechts oder geradeaus?" - “Was, kein Protest?”, kicherte Melissa. Bridget blickte die Blondine ungerührt an, “Du hast Recht, wir können nichts tun. Warum es unnötig in die Länge ziehen?” Ihre Freundin zuckte die Schultern und fing an zu überlegen: “Also gut. Die Brücke ist keine Option, aber wir müssen zurück ins Zentrum der Stadt. Wenn wir dem ‘Fluss’ in diese Richtung folgen,”, sie deutete zu ihrer linken, “kommen wir glaube ich höchstens aus der Stadt heraus. Also da lang?”, fragte sie, den Kopf nach rechts gewandt. “Wenn wir einen Enterhaken hätten, wäre Brücke definitiv eine Option!”, grinste die Brünette. Natürlich brachten Möglichkeitsformen sie nicht näher zur Lösung des Problems und Bridget erkannte bereits das Aufkeimen einer dementsprechenden Antwort seitens Melissa, beeilte sich jedoch schnell zu sagen: “I-ich bin nicht… Unausgerüstet. Also normalerweise tue ich so etwas nicht, aber hier liegen so viele Leichen und die brauchen ihren ganzen Kram doch eh nicht mehr und dann dachte ich mir, gut, ich leihe mir das ein oder andere aber ich bringe es selbstverständlich zurück und wow, man merkt erst wie tot man war, wenn man plötzlich so viel redet, sobald man wieder lebendig ist. Oder halb lebendig. Oder doch tot? Ich bin verwirrt”, Bridget holte tief Luft, wollte ihren ‘Vortrag’ fortsetzen, als etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewann. “Bridgee?”, ertönte eine gebrechliche Mädchenstimme und die beiden Jägerinnen fixierten die Erzeugerin mit ihren Blicken. Alles in der Brünetten gefror plötzlich und mit ihrem Inneren schien auch ihr Äußerliches nicht zu bewegen. Ihre kleine Schwester, ihre tote kleine Schwester kam auf sie zu. Und hinter ihr weitere, nicht zu identifizierende Wesen. Aber eine der Personen schien Melissa bekannt vorzukommen. Denn das Mädchen kniff die Augen zusammen, ehe sich diese weiteten und schlagartig Luft in ihren Brustkorb strömte. Diese Frau… braunes Haar mit grauem Ansatz, braune Augen und der allzubekannte, vorwurfsvolle Blick. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die beiden Mädchen umringt und die Erkenntnisse, wer um sie stand, wurden klarer. “Amy...”, hauchte Bridget schmerzerfüllt. “Mama?!”, entfuhr es Melissa entsetzt. Die Mädchen wechselten einen unsicheren Blick, dann fiel er wieder auf ihre Gegenüber. “Weißt du eigentlich, wie ich gestorben bin?” - “W-was redest du denn da und was machst du hier und warum…”, Melissa fehlte der Speichel zum Sprechen. “Und warum erinnere ich mich an dich? Du egoistische, hinterhältige Schlange hast mich einfach links liegen gelassen. Du hast mein Gedächtnis gelöscht.” Wütend trat Melissas Mutter an ihre Tochter heran. Beinahe fiel ihr der Dolch der Irreführung aus der Hand, als sie dem versuchte auszuweichen und einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte. Amy blickte unschuldig zu ihrer großen Schwester hoch und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und einen kleinen Moment lang wollte Bridget sie einfach bloß in die Arme schließen. Sie hatte ihre Mutter und ihre Tante hier getroffen, wieso nicht auch ihre Schwester? Trotzdem sträubte sich etwas tief in ihr und sie ging einen Schritt zurück. Amys Blick verdunkelte sich. Melissa war in Gomorrha auf Bridget, die gestorben war, getroffen. Hieß das, dass es sich hier wirklich um ihre Mutter handelte? Dass ihre Mutter wirklich gestorben war? “Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht”, murmelte Bridget, dann wiederholte sie es alarmiert, als Amy ein Messer zog. “Da gebe ich dir recht!”, nickte die andere Jägerin, während ihre Mutter einen Satz auf sie machte und am Hals packte. “W-was sollen wir tun? Ich kann doch nicht meine Schwester töten!”, rief die Brünette und wich der vorschnellenden, Messer-haltenden Hand eben genannter aus. “Du bist nicht meine Mutter”, zischte Melissa zähnefletschend. “Wie kannst du es wagen, du” - “Meine Mutter war nicht so stark”, schnitt die Blondine der Frau, die sie würgte, das Wort ab. Und stach mit ihrem Dolch in deren Bauch. “Ich mach das nicht, Mel, ich kann das nicht!”, die Augen erfüllt von Panik ließ Bridget ihre eigene Waffe fallen und blickte hilflos zur Blondine, “Es ist meine kleine Schwester!” “Nein, eben nicht! Das sind Monster!”, schoss es aus dem Mund von Bridgets Freundin, ehe diese ihren Blick von der wenig beeindruckten Mutter-Imitation abwand. Sie hatte Bridget nicht geprüft. Falls… das überhaupt Bridget war. Just in dem Moment warf sich die Frau mit braunem Haar auf Melissa und begann, ihre Finger in den Brustkorb der Jägerin zu bohren. Bridget sah überfordert zwischen Amy, Melissas Mutter und Melissa hin und her, griff sich dann ihre Waffe, holte aus und ließ den Speer auf den Körper der vermeintlichen Mutter treffen, nicht ohne sich gleichzeitig für die Tat zu entschuldigen. Melissa verzog ihr Gesicht schmerzerfüllt, als sie auf ihren Oberkörper hinabsah. Vermutlich wollte dieses Wesen ihr Herz herausreißen - war es ein Werwolf? Bridget hatte sie gerettet. Aber wenn sie ein Monster war, dann tat sie das nur, um Melissas Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Schließlich ging es hier um die Seelen von Gomorrha. Den Jägerinnen blieb nicht die Zeit, lange nachzudenken, bevor sich der Kreis der unbekannten Wesen verdichtete und die Brünette spürte, wie sich eine kleine Hand um ihren Knöchel legte und sie wusste, es war Amys. “Mel, bist du noch da?!”, kommentierte sie den offensichtlich in Gedanken versunkenen Blick der Jägerin, während sie versuchte, ihr Bein freizuschütteln, dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Amy lenkend, “Bitte, bitte, bitte versuche nicht gegen uns zu kämpfen!” Amy war doch tot. Und doch waren alle Erinnerungen in diesem Wesen - handelte es sich um Ghuls? Aber das hieße dann, dass Melissas Mutter wirklich tot war… Und diese Ghuls griffen gerade Bridget an, welche vielleicht eine andere Art von Monster war. Sollte Melissa ihr helfen? Bridget ging in die Knie und versuchte erfolglos Sichtkontakt mit ihrer Schwester herzustellen, sie zu greifen oder irgendwas, was sie nicht töten würde, doch ihre Schwester hätte nie die Kräfte besessen, die Jugendliche zu Boden zu ringen und würde höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht mit den Zähnen nach ihrer Kehle schnappen. Ja. Es bestand noch die Hoffnung, dass es wirklich ihre beste Freundin war. Die Jägerin rappelte sich auf, ignorierte die Fleischwunden auf ihrer Brust, welche das Atmen erschwerten. Ein Unbekannter versuchte sie aufzuhalten, doch Melissa war nun wieder voll konzentriert. Mühelos drang der Dolch in den Rumpf des Mannes ein und Melissa zog diesen hoch, zwischen den beiden Lungenflügeln vorbei. “Es sind Ghuls!” - “Ich werde Amy nicht töten!”, kam es vom Boden aus, ein stilles ‘Nicht noch einmal’ schwang kaum hörbar mit. Melissa blickte die Brünette skeptisch an. Und wartete quasi nur darauf, dass ‘Amy’ ‘Bridget’ erneut versuchte zu dominieren. Währenddessen bemerkten die Mädchen nicht, wie ihnen jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten abgeschnürt wurden, da sich eine Traube aus Ghuls um sie gebildet hatte. “Dann werde ich das für dich übernehmen.” “Woher sollen wir uns denn sicher sein, dass sie Monster sind?! Ich bin doch auch hier und sollte tot sein, vielleicht bin ich ein Monster, aber das hier ist meine kleine Schwester und fast meine ganze Familie ist hier, wieso nicht auch sie?!” “Und wie erklärst du dir unseren netten Besuch?”, Melissa rückte näher an Bridget heran und hielt das Messer vor sich, auf die acht weiteren Gestalten deutend. “Was weiß denn ich, wir sind in ‘ner verkackten verlorenen Stadt und- FUCK, ich bin so dumm und naiv!”, sie schob Amy von sich, indem sie ihr den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht stieß, dann schloss sie die Augen und ließ die Spitze des Speers durch den Körper des Kindes dringen. Etwas in ihr rebellierte gegen die Tat und die Übelkeit, die ihr auf den Magen schlug, würde sie gewiss treu begleiten. “Mir ist schlecht”, kommentierte Bridget trocken. “Und mein Mund schmeckt nach Eisen. Keine Ahnung, warum.” Die beiden jungen Frauen standen nun Rücken an Rücken. Blickten sich über die Schulter an, nickten synchron. Das war das Zeichen dafür, dass sie jetzt bereit waren zu kämpfen. Als hätten die Ghuls ebenfalls auf eine Art Signal gewartet, stürmten sie noch schneller auf die eingekreisten Mädchen zu, bereits entstandene Leichen einfach niedertrampelnd. Die Bewegungen der Jägerinnen jedoch waren dynamisch und zielsicher, als befinde sich irgendwo in ihren Muskeln noch die Erinnerung an zuvor geschlagene Schlachten. “Hey Dray, irre ich mich oder sieht die da hinten aus, wie Melissa?”, fragte Connor in die Ferne blinzelnd. Draco tat es ihm gleich, und machte seine Freundin in der Mitte einer Masse sich rapide bewegender Gestalten aus. Die beiden Jungs rannten die restlichen fünfzig Meter, froh, wieder zurück gefunden zu haben. Und froh zu wissen, dass es Melissa gut ging, mehr oder weniger. Die beiden Mädchen indes erkannten Draco und Connor erst, als sie fast mitten im Kampfgetümmel waren. Bridget rief ein überraschtes “Ihr lebt!”, aus und nun wandte Melissa ebenfalls den Kopf herum und sah außerdem, wer die beiden Jungs verfolgt hatte. Eine Horde von leblosen Gestalten mit abgebrannter Haut kam wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihnen hergerannt. Es waren ruhelose Seelen und das Mädchen fragte sich, wie viele Seelen wohl in dieser Stadt noch verborgen waren. Dracos Augen weiteten sich, als er die Brünette zuordnen konnte, welche in perfekter Harmonie mit Melissa Ghuls attackierte und abwehrte. “Bridget?!” Eine Antwort seitens der Brünetten blieb aus, da sich die nun etwas größere Gruppe noch immer mitten im Kampf befand und Bridget ein wenig beschäftigt damit war, nicht von zwei verschiedenen Seiten aus irgendwelchen Ghuls als Snack zu dienen. Den Tritt in die Magengrube jedoch, hatte sie nicht einkalkuliert und stieß hörbar Luft aus, ihr Fall wurde jedoch abgefangen durch ein weiteres Monster, dass ihre Arme packte und sie auf ihrem Rücken festhielt. Der Speer entglitt ihr. “Hättet ihr die Seelen nicht da lassen können, wo ihr herk-”, Melissa hatte die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Ghul zu richten, der eine männliche Menschenhülle trug, die nur wenige Jahre älter aussah. Er schaffte es noch, Melissa in den rechten Arm zu beißen, bevor sie ihren Arm reflexartig wegzog, mit der linken Faust die Schläfe des Ghuls traf. In ihrer rechten Faust hielt sie den Dolch der Irreführung fest und übte eine Bewegung aus, die dem Haken ähnlich sah. Nur zog sie dabei die Klinge des Messers durch den Hals des Monsters. Ruckartig riss Bridget den Kopf nach hinten und entwand sich dem Griff, duckte sich unter dem ersten Schlag weg und sammelte dabei den Speer wieder auf, entging jedoch nicht den unwahrscheinlich scharfen Fingernägeln einer Mittvierzigerin, die gefährlich nahe an ihrem Hals vorbeiglitten und gezackte, rote Schlieren hinterließen. Dracos Antwort fiel trocken aus. “Ich freu mich auch, dass du lebst, Schatz.” - “Ich mich auch!”, lachte sie, ehe ihr Gesicht wieder ernst wurde, “Ach ja, nenn mich nicht ‘Schatz’.” “Pass auf, Mel!”, rief Connor und schlug dabei einem Ghul die glühenden Höllenketten auf den Kopf. Plötzlich meldete sich eines der Monster sich zu Wort: “Rückzug!” Die Ghuls ließen ab und erspähten ebenfalls die Seelen. Doch zu spät, die ersten drei Ghuls wurden schon in Stücke gerissen. “Wäre das nicht der ideale Zeitpunkt, hier zu verschwinden?”, fragte Bridget und befreite ihre Locken aus der Schulterwunde, nicht ohne angeekelt das Gesicht zu verziehen.